leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Simbey/Apophis, The Horror of the Sands
CREDIT GOES TO DRAGONZILLA FOR CONCEPT |alttype = |date = (Month) (Day), (Year) |health = 50 |attack = 70 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 40 |hp = |mana = |damage = |range = |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |healthregen = |manaregen = |speed = }} Apophis, the Horror of the Sands is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Nearby champions have reduced armor and magic resist equal to 35% of his and . Apophis does not benefit from this while the ability is on cooldown. |description= Apophis corrupts an enemy champion, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds and stealing % of their and . |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No cost |range= 700 |description2= ABOMINUS: Apophis corrupts champions around him, dealing magic damage per second. The damage and cost increases by 2% for each second it is active |leveling2= |costtype2= current health |range= 175 }} |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost |range = }} seconds, Apophis will heal for a percentage of the tether damage dealt and bite the target, dealing physical damage and stunning them for .75 seconds. If another champion crosses the tether, it will be broken and Apophis will take damage equal to 15% of the damage he has dealt. |description2 = The tether may be broken manually be recasting the ability. |description3 = ABOMINUS: Apophis's next basic attack deals additional physical damage based on his missing health |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 875 }} |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = No cost |range = }} Lore Thanks to the League of Legends, Valoran now knows the likes of and his brother . But their kind are not, as most people believe, newcomers to this world. In fact, one of them has dwelt on Runeterra for ages ―but he is not benevolent. He is a monstrous sociopath who sees existence as a means to torture him; he lives only to set himself free, even if it means destroying all of reality. His name is Apophis. Long ago, Apophis lived among his people as and did before their summoning. Charged with overseeing entropy, the title Apophis held was considered an invaluable role by his brethren in ensuring universal order. But over the years, he realized that the position merited him little thanks or gratitude despite its integral role in his people's society. His power was only matched by a few others, yet he was ignored. Seeing that some of his brethren earned the faith and gratitude of the people, despite being magnitudes weaker than himself, Apophis started to brood and become melancholic, and after years of brooding contemplation, he took action. Convinced that only death could relief him of his duty, Apophis went on a one-man rampage, using his powers to wither and decay all those who stood in his path. He intended this to be his final hour, the action that would drive him to his death ―but fate it seemed, had other plans. When he was finally subdued and brought to trial for his crimes, he thought he would certain he would be executed. But for attempting to shrug off his sacred duty to maintain the Cycle of Life and Death, he was sentenced to a far greater punishment. Through the use of powerful magic, drawn from the vast cosmic energy of the universe, Apophis' life-force was tied to the very essence of reality. He was now cursed to be immortal. Bound in an arcane prison designed specifically to hinder his entropic abilities, Apophis was sent to a far-off alien world, one where he would contemplate his actions and acknowledge his crimes. The very action however, only furthered his madness. Consumed with hate, his soul became sickened with grief and fueled by anger. He came to hate all life, and over time, he started to blame his woes on the universe and reality itself. Years turned into decades, and decades into centuries. Eventually, Apophis' prison was unearthed by ancient Shuriman excavators, who were searching for long-buried treasure deep beneath the ground. Thought to be some ancient artifact from an older time, his prison was brought before Shurima's brightest for study. But little did they know the dangers of their decision. Although he was still physically confined, the intensity of Apophis' hatred and agony was now so great, it began to seep into the hearts and minds of those around him. The lords began to bicker, some ambitions started to overtake their reasoning, and others began to boil and hate. Even full-scale Rune Wars erupted, devastating Shurima and leaving it a harsh, unforgiving desert. And yet beneath the now vast desert and destroyed ruins, Apophis remained, as he was cursed to. One day, the of an influential Noxian family, accompanied by a , traveled to an ancient tomb and found a magnificent sarcophagus deep within it. It sung to her, feeding her desire and greed... and it was enough to tempt her into opening it. When his prison was flung open, Apophis dashed past the two mortals, who were nothing more than an after-thought, heading toward the surface. When he indulged in the sun's rays for the first time in eons, Apophis came to a realization. He was still a prisoner, to the sins and burdens of his past, which would haunt his every waking hour as long as he lived... but his life was now irreversibly tied with the universe's. That left only one option freedom: the complete and utter annihilation of all reality. By day's end, Apophis was chased down by the League of Legends' strongest summoners. Still weak from his imprisonment, he could do little to evade capture. Now bound and his powers restrained, the newly-dubbed Horror of the Sands now bides his time among the League. Let the foolish Summoners believe he wants to be cured. What better way to destroy this world than to corrupt its smartest and strongest champions? }} Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"The end... is nigh."'' ;Attacking *''"I... am a god!"'' *''"Inevitable."'' *''"A fate you are doomed to fulfill."'' *''"Their death... is the first of many."'' *''"All will end... in time."'' *''"So begins the destruction of existence."'' *''"Existence is the excrement of time."'' *''"Such useless labor the Eons have put... into creating wretched races."'' *''"Blessed, these mortals are, for they have yet to witness immortal power."'' *''"How highly they picture themselves."'' *''"With little effort."'' *''"They will not live to observe the afterlife."'' *''"Peace is an illusion; There are only motives behind the façade of trust."'' *''"I... will... be recognized."'' ;Movement *''"Trust in me."'' *''"There, for destruction, I go."'' *''"How laboriously time travels."'' *''"There will be nothing."'' *''"One small step for Apophis; One giant leap for destruction."'' *''"Death approaches."'' *''"I... am free."'' *''"Believe in the illusion of your control over my otherworldly power."'' *''"Do you believe yourself to be safe, summoner? Your world is next."'' *''"Indeed."'' *''"Where I travel, the aura of dread pursuits."'' *''"There can only be none."'' ;Taunts *''"I've defeated entire armies, I've destroyed civilizations, I was the scourge of an entire world. What chance do you have?!"'' *''"First, I will kill you... then your people... then, Runeterra."'' *''"I made an entire world kneel at my feet... you shall follow suit."'' *''"I rank above you in any physical hierarchy, as well as any primitive one."'' ;Taunt for *''"Not even the strongest of your people could stop me."'' *''"Teacher of life and death? I shall show you the real cycle."'' ;Taunt for *''"How pathetic you are, unable to control your own power."'' *''"Uncontrollable, yet powerful rage. How naive you are to think yourself unstoppable."'' ;Jokes : (Apophis sheds his skin and holds it in his arms, as if a dying.) * "Snake? Snake?! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE?!?!" League Judgement Recommended Item Build Change Log level from 30% at all levels. * Temptation (No one likes this ability. Q.Q) ** Now a skill shot. yay. ** AP ratio reduced to 30% from 35% ** Now damages for 10% of damage dealt. ** Missing health ratio reduced to 5% from 20% ** ABOMINUS damage ratio reduced to from ** It is NOW no longer op. UR WHALECUM ERDAMON * Abominus ** Movement speed now gives raw movement speed. ;12/9/2013 ~HARDCORE NERFS * Corruption: ** Passive stat reduction reduced to 35% from 50% ** Active stat reduction reduced to from ** AP ratio reduced to 45% from 50% ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Passive is now lost during cooldown ** ABOMINUS AD ratio reduced to 50% from 55% * Darkness Falls ** ABOMINUS damage changed to from ** AD ratio reduced to 35% from 65% * Temptation (da baddest of da bunch...) ** Heal ratio reduced to 20% from 65% ** Tether damage ratio reduced to 35% from Idon'trememberwhatitusedtobe ** Bite damage ratio reduced to from ** Stun duration reduced to .75 seconds from 1 second. ** ABOMINUS missing health percentage reduced to from ** You're welcome ErdamonPL * SWAG ** Swag increased to 100 thousand trillion from 9,001 }} Category:Custom champions